A change in plans
by Demonic Angel 7
Summary: rewrite of a whole new totally awesome world that i read about in booksan thought was fiction. kurosei ichiryu is a 17 year old girl witha sorrowful past. what happens when she finds out her favorite manga is real and attends cross academy? a few changes in kaname's plans is what... are they negitive or positive and will EVERYONE come out alive?
1. intro!

This is demonic Angel speaking! this my friends is a rewirte to my previous story whos name is to long to write out! lol.  
disclaimer- i do not own vampire knight how ever i do own kurosei and her child like behavior!(which does not appear in this chapter...;P)  
R&R

* * *

My name is Kurosei Ichiryu and I am seventeen years old. Even though I don't act like it. I have long black hair, ivory skin and dark sapphire eyes. I am part Japanese (father's side) and a black belt in Hapkido. This is a Korean style of martial arts.

My parents used to be acrobats before I was born. But they have been dead for awhile. After that it was just me and my sister Yushi. None of our relatives want to take care of us so we were stuck into an orphanage. She was quickly adopted. But I was bounced around from foster home to foster home for the next six years. Soon the depression of being alone came crashing over me. At first I cried myself to sleep. Then I didn't eat or sleep at all. Then I buried myself into my books and studies. I soon realize that not taking care of myself was going to get me no where. So I began eating again and my sleeping schedule became more regular. I was still buried into my studies though and I was quickly accelerating in to higher levels.

Then I arrived and the Fosters. This is where I was introduced to manga and vampire knight. I instantly fell in love with the characters and their pasts that were some what similar to mine. That is where this story begins….

* * *

Questin of the chapter... what your favorite color?


	2. Chapter 1

**please dont kill me! i beg you! i have a lot of homework and im an uber slow typer!  
also with school going on i will proboloy only update once or twice a month...  
(-_-)me sorry.  
B/N-What's up, my peoples? I'm Metal Flowers, Mettie, MF, the giver of bad/dirty jokes...**

**i would like to thank _Mandy spades, the anon review rose, triple t 123, Its a Christine, yui nekotana (her stories are epic cheack them out), metalflowers(she writes for max ride), kairi14ole, i tell the truth, and pookie woo all for reviewing! me sooo happy we got 9 reviews on the first chapter!  
R&R  
DISCLAIMER- ME NO OWN VK. ONLY KUROSEI! BECAUSE IF I DID KANAME WOULD BE HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH ME!_**

* * *

Chapter uno

"Kurosei! If you do not get down to the kitchen this instant every single one of your books will be burned to ashes." Mrs. Foster calls up the stairs.

She is kind of brutal isn't she? But I still hurry down the stairs. My books are like my escape from reality. It's how I deal with the death of my parents.

Arriving in the kitchen I snatch my books before the burning match in her hand could touch them. Then I shove the books into my bag that some people swear is attached to my hip. She smirks. I want to smack that smirk right off her face. But doing that will only end in one of the pictures of my family being burned. I swear that she has some kind of sick fascination with fire.

"What do you want?" I ask icily barely containing my rage.

She rolls her eyes at tosses a suit case at my head.

"Pack up your going to Japan. You are going to a school there."

"What? Why?" I say pretending not to want to go. If I showed that I really wanted to go then they wouldn't let me. Its just simple reverse sociology.

"Just go!" she yells.

I run up the stairs. Not in fear like she believes. But in the excitement of finally getting away from here! I open up my closet and stuff everything into the suit case. Everything from skinny jeans to combat boots. All of the clothing in different shades of purple, grey and black. I have a very colorful wardrobe. Please note the sarcasm.

After that I stuff my cat, Rain in to her carrier. Then I quickly change into a dark lavender tank top, black cargo pants and black sequined flats. I drag my suit case down the stairs carefully balancing rain. This was really hard counting the fact she was turning around in circles going. Meow, meow, meow! But I walked out of that house and never looked back.

=16 hours later=

Ug. I absolutely HATE planes. I think as I drag my suit cases and rains now empty carrier behind me. Rain was now draped around my shoulders growling at random people every now and then. Looking around I spot a sign that says **ICHIRYU KUROSEI** in big bold letters.

"Guess that's my ride." I say to no one in particular.

I look over at rain and she seems to nod her head. Weird.

After a long car ride we arrive at the school. I step out of the car rain on my heels. As I glance at the school I recognize the crest on the door to be the same crest as cross academy. That means that vampire knight is real, which means vampires are real. Awesome.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to go into the school?" asks a gruff voice behind me.

I turn toward the voice and blink. Lavender eyes and silver hair. Sounds like Kiryu Zero to me! That or Ichiru has decided to become emo and leave Shizuka. Not likely. So I decide to pull the hyper active innocence façade. I haven't used that one in awhile.

"Oh. Hello! My name is Ichiryu Kurosei! Nice to meet you!" I chirp.

"Hn."

"Well aren't you going to tell me your name?!" I ask even though I already know.

"Kiryu Zero."

"Well aren't you talkative!" I immediately change my approach to a sarcastic one.

That earned me a glare. I just glared back. He blinked. That's zero's language for being surprised.

"Now shall we continue?" I say skipping ahead.

He grabs my suit case and follows slowly behind me. As we continue rain runs ahead of him and starts walking circles round my feet. That makes zero finally notice her and the cat carrier that was attached to my bag.

"That your cat?" he asks.

"Yup!"

"There are no pets allowed on campus."

"Well who ever made that rule needs to suck it up and deal with it! Rain is my family!" while I was having y mini rant I had stopped and turned to glare at zero all my facades dropped.

"Your parents are dead?"

"Yup! 5 years now cops never found the person who killed them."

He blinks at me again probably wondering how i'm so cheerful when talking about the death of my family.

"Oh."

We walk the rest of the way in silence and soon we arrive at the headmasters' office. When we enter his office I end up getting glomped by the headmaster and he gets scratched by Rain who now once again draped over my slender shoulders.

"Ow!" he whimpers.

I smirk inwardly.

"Sorry about that rain is a bit over protective. Like a mother or older sister. Even though we are the same age." I mutter that last part under my breath. Even though i'm not really sorry that rain scratched him.

I hear zero barely hiding a snicker. Clearly he heard the lie in my voice.

"There ar-"

"I already heard this from Mr. Emo. She. Is. Not leaving."

"but-"

An animalistic growl comes from deep in my throat. He does not understand! For a legendary vampire hunter he sure is stupid! I was getting really annoyed and I could tell zero was too. I angrily step toward him and grab his ear. I pull him down to level. Which is a very low level...

"What part of what I said did you not understand old man? Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Someone puts a hand on my shoulder to clam me. I turn around sharply and swing at them with a slap. They catch my hand mid-swing. I look up to see who it is and freeze. It is Kaname. I relax slightly and stroke rains head so that she won't pounce. He loosens his grip on my wrist and I turn slowly back around to the headmaster who was rubbing his ear that was bleeding slightly. I blame my nails.

"I am deeply sorry. I will work on myself control." I say in a monotone and placing an unemotional mask on my face similar to the one purebloods wear.

The headmaster looks a bit surprised in my sudden change of mood but says nothing. I turn to Kaname.

"Could you please release my wrist? I don't bite." I smile slightly at my own pun showing my teeth that I had filed into fangs a couple months ago.

After I am released I turn to the headmaster waiting for his answer.

"The cat can stay." He says shakily hoping that I won't blow again. I don't think i'm that scary when I get mad but whatever.

"Thank you, and her name is rain." I say still in monotone.

"May I pet her?" He asked.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me? If she will let you be my guest. If not the worst that could happen is that you will lose a few fingers." I say enthusiastically. i would love to see that happen.

He takes a small step away from her. I sigh. I can't believe he is scared of a cat.

"Am I going to get my uniform anytime soon?" I ask impatiently.

"Oh. Yes. Right."

He pulls out one of the day class uniform which I am incredibly happy is black. If it wasn't I would have use my die. Yes I carry around bottles of black die. Don't judge me!

"Headmaster is this the new student?" I childish voice says behind me.

I turn around and see Yuki. So her voice really does sound like that.

"How old are you again?" I ask. She sounds like a grade school kid.

"Uh. Fifteen."

I burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! I'm older then you!" i sniker loudly.

She raises an eyebrow and looks at me like i'm crazy. Just because i'm shorter then her don't mean anything.

To sum up the rest of our conversation. The headmaster went over the rules and told Yuki to show me around.

While she was showing me around she turned to me and asked "what year are you anyway?"

I scuff my feet and my cheaks go bubble gum pink.

"Well i'm supposed to be a third year but I kind of already graduated once..."I couldn't help but give her a conceited smile as I watched for her reaction.

Yuki blinks in surprise.

"Then why are you here?"

"For entertainment and because i'm not eighteen yet. So my foster parents sent me here. They don't really like me."

I smile mischievously. This earns me a wary look from Yuki. She probably wonders what I did. She won't though… because if she did nobody would look at me the same again.

* * *

**Q- who is your fave vk character?**  
**if any of you say kaname i will hunt you down!** **HE. IS. MINE. PAWS OFF.  
ME WANT 5 REVIEWS! ROLL THEM IN AND YOU GET A ZERO PLUSHY! THE 13TH REVIEW GETS A SPECIL APPERANCE IN THE AN! YOU CAN BEAT CHARACTERS OVER THE HEAD WITH A BASEBALL BAT! EXCEPT FOR KANAME AND ME!**

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY LOYAL REVIEWS WHO I AM GOING TO BEG NOT TO KILL ME!**  
**I know that I promised to update once every month and didn't but I had many reasons!**

**Metal Flowers- Excuses, excuses**

**1- my cat (who I based Rain off of) attacked my writing folder and tore my papers into pieces. so you can blame her**

**Metal Flowers- I offered to type them.**

**2- school work has been nuts add it piled up alot so you can blame all my teachers ecopesially my algebra who gives us home work everyday**

**MF- I have an algebra teacher. I update.**

**3- i babysit on saterdays... but i get lots of money soooo its worth it**

**MF- I hate you**

**4-... im lazy and have almost no motivation to type... i have 6 chapters written out but im a slow typer...**

**MF- *strangles Demonic* You have no idea how furious an editor can get.**

**kaname-thats a lot of reasons...**

**me-shut up now thank the reviwers!**

**kaname-kairi14ole, pookiewoo (me- kaname is still mine kaname-shut up and let me fifnish), xtreamequeen1234, mandyspades (me- T-T thank you for review everyone of my stories it makes me happy), rose (me- i would recommend getting an accont), triple t 123, stories with term, lady island rose (me- sorry for being so mean to kage kaname- i thought it was funny me- shut up no body asked you), and guest (me- could you use some kind of name? please! it make it easyier for me to thank people)**

**me- and my awesome beta who i have not talked to in foreva so i hope when she reads that i put a new chapter without her she dont get offended and spares me. now i commnd you to say the discalimer!**

**MF- I didn't even get a name mention:( GOD DEMONIC, IZ BE HATING YOU BUT BOOSTING YOUR WORD COUNT.**

**kaname- demonic angel does not own vampire knight in anyway shape or form because if she did aido and ruka would not exist shizuka would still be alive and i would be hopelessly in love with her**

**me- and yuki would have died in book 1 and to say sorry i made the chapter twice as long as usual!**

* * *

I started class the next day.

"We have a new student! Would you please introduce yourself?"

I remove myself from the semi-dark corner I had been hiding in. I walk up to her desk and bow slightly.

"Hello my name is Ichiryu Kurosei. I am from America and if you try to make a move on me prepare to be hurt severely. Any question?" I ask with a smile.

A bunch of hands went up and I sweat dropped anime style. I didn't expect that many hands.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How will we be hurt?"

"Either I will snap some bones or you will lose some fingers to my cat."

"Where is your cat?"

"Out hunting."

"Why are you in Japan?"

"Because my foster parents sent me here."

"Where are you biological parents?"

"Six feet under" I reply in a mono tone.

"That's enough question everyone," The teacher says hurriedly as she turns to me. "I'm afraid the only seat open is my Mr. Kiryu." She continues with an apologetic smile.

I instinctively switch into excited little girl mod and jump desk to desk to the very top of the room. I ended up kicking Yuki in the head during the process.

"Oops."

I look behind me to see everyone, with the exception of Zero who was still asleep, glaring at me. I smile really big and plop down into the seat next to him.

"Wake up Zero," I yell in his ear.

He jerks up in his seat and glares at me.

"What?" he growls.

All the girls and guys even around me get terrified looks on their faces.

"Drink this! You too, Yuki!" I shove a monster in both of their faces.

The teacher blinked.

"What's that?"

"MONSTER!" I yell.

She blinks again but continues on with her lesson. Good, she's already learned to ignore me.

The next two periods were incredibility boring. Counting the fact I already knew all of it. But then the boredom ended when it was time for P.E. thanks to my constant moving for foster home to foster home I learned a lot of things and one of them was how to ride. Despite my lack of balance I always seemed to be able to ride a horse no problem.

As the class made their way to the stables I slowly followed; still half asleep from the lessons. When I arrived the only horse that was left was Lily. This was just fine with me because I was going to try and ride her anyway. I began to walk toward lily careful not to startle her. When I was about a foot in front of her I stopped and held out my hand so that she could catch my scent. She let out a soft neigh as I petted her strong muscular neck. I started to remember the person who taught me how to ride words. "Stand with the horse and let them get used to you. How would you feel if a random stranger can up to you and hopped on your back?" I smiled slightly and gracefully mounted Lily. I almost fell off but uncharacteristically Lily stood there patiently.

A light gasp went through the audience that I had yet to notice. I looked up to see Yuki and Sayori on matching chestnut mares with wide eyes and Zero was resting against a tree a faint smile that would go unnoticed if you did not look closely at. Lily started to move around obviously feeling all of the eyes on her. I held Lily back as she pawed at the ground wanting to move away form the staring eyes. I made rapid move gestures to the people watching. When they moved I let lily go and she took off faster then a stampeding elephant. I almost fell off yet again, but clung on to the horn characteristic to western style saddles.

If you looked at the two of us from afar you would see a white horse and a young girl dressed in black who looked no older then thirteen. But as soon as you got a clear look all there was left is a blur of black and white and the faint sound of wind whistling as they speed past. I still clung to the saddle my twin black pigtails flying out behind me. But then it was over. I opened my eyes and we were back at the stables. A group of surprised student and a teacher were staring at us. I slid out of the saddle and my legs collapsed underneath me. I would have fallen to the ground is a pair of strong arms had not caught me. I looked up and saw zero's face staring at me. I smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Oh my goodness! Kurosei are you ok?" Yuki cried.

Her horse moved around nervously underneath her.

"Yuki, quiet down. You're agitating the horse." Zero said.

Yuki shut up and went back to focusing on the horse. I stood up and dusted off my skirt.

"All better!" I say winking and holding up a peace sign, "Now I need to go cool sweet Lily down."

I grab lily's halter gently and guide her back to the stables.

"Hey! You can leave yet!" the teacher calls out.

I turn around and tilt my head slightly. "Why not?"

I stare at him my dark sapphire eyes boring into his own brown ones.

"Umm, umm. Just go!" he stutters.

"Thank you!" I reply with a radiant smile.

When lily is back in her stall I remove her tack and brush her off. Pulling an apple out of my bag I hold it out my palm flat.

"Here you go, Lily girl."

After she eats the apple and I leave the stables the lesson has ended and people are heading to their next class. The rest of the day was boring as usual. And then it was time for the night class to go to class.

When I arrive at the gates, Yuki and Zero are already there. A bonus is I arrived just in time to see Yuki get pushed down and land on her butt. Barely hold in a snicker I went over and helped her up.

"You okay Yuki?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay!"

I turn to the crowd of fan girls who were pushing and shoving each other trying to get in the front row. I roll my eyes. The bakas don't know when to stop.

"Shut up! You're giving me a fringing headache with all you 'kaying. Seriously they're not that awesome!"

They all stared at me.

"Did she just yell at us in English?"

Realizing that I had I repeated what I had said in Japanese.

"They are too awesome!" they yell back.

"No! I'm awesome! They are just weird! Now shut up before you make me mad and my guts explode all over you!"

They make disgusted faces but otherwise shut up… until the night class comes out at least. As soon as the night class exits the dorms they start kyaing and yelling kawaii again. Then the annoying Aido arrived. He starts encouraging them with his fake 'gun' going "bang, bang". Pulling out my trusty sling shot I pick up a rock and shoot it at his face. But I hit Ruka instead either way I'm happy because I hate the two of them equally.

"Ow!" she yells. "Who through that at me?"

All the fan girls point at me because they are obviously scared of Ruka. She turns and glares at me.

"That would be me! The famous Kurosei Ichiryu! Peace!"

"If you're famous then how come I haven't heard of you?"

"Because you have your head too far up your butt to realize you're not better then anyone."

Then Kaname joins our conversation.

"Kurosei-san are you making trouble already?"

"Yup!" I reply cheekily.

"Kuran, its time for you to go to class." Zero interrupts.

"Aw. Zero you're so mean! I was just having a conversation with your mortal enemy! You don't have to interrupt! But whatever! I'll just go talk to Seiren or Rima."

"You're not going anywhere. They have to get to class."

He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Go now, Kuran." He growled.

"Scary," Kaname mocked, yet maintained his good natured tone.

"Put me down, you giant! Or else I'll dye your hair hot pink and post embarrassing pictures of you from the headmaster's photo albums!" I yell.

I hear snickers behind me and I recognize them as Aido's.

"Zero, could you turn around for a minute."

He slowly does what I say. I grab my sling shot and blindly shoot a rock in his general. I'm rewarded by a yelp of pain. Cue a fist pump.

After the night class leaves he finally puts me down. I run over to Yuki and cling to her arm.

"Yuki! Zero is being mean!"

She sweats drops and pats my head.

"Go back to your dorm." Zero says.

"Cant I stay out here with you zero? Please?!" I pull out the ultimate weapon. The Puppy dog eyes which besides my fake sleeping is a specialty. I keep stare at him with big round, fake tear filled eyes. He looks away and mutters, "Fine."

"Yay!"

I glop him and skip off in a random direction. Yuki giggles and his annoyed face and then she walks off in the opposite direction. Zero reluctantly followed me.

"How do you do it?" he asks randomly.

"Do what?"

"Act so cheerful when you lost everything."

"But I didn't lose everything. I still have my friends, rain, and the only surviving member of my family: my sister. For me the glass is half full, not half empty."

I finished with a soft smile but before he could reply Rain came dashing out of the woods yowling. Once she got our attention she turned and ran the same way she came from. I quickly followed and Zero followed us. As we ran I began to hear sound.

"No, Aido!" I recognized the voice as Yuki's.

I put on an extra burst of speed and skid into a clearing. I immediately recognize the scene where Aido bites Yuki.

"Yo, Aido! Catch!"

He looks up and I throw a giant rock at his face. He catches it barely. And in the time it took for him to recover zero arrived. While he was pointing his gun at Aido's head I took the opportunity to poke his fangs.

"So vampires are real! I always told my friends they were real they didn't believe me though! In their faces! Although I didn't expect for vampires to be here…"

I must say my lying skills are awesome because they bought every word I said. Kaname walk into the clearing took in me poking Aido's fang and talking nonsense, Zero with his gun to Aido's head, and Yuki bleeding. He just sighed.

"I see you have found out our secret Kurosei-san."

"Yup!" I reply over cheerfully." And don't worry about Yuki. I'll bandage her hand in a moment! You need to take care of your dog though."

Aido let out an indicant 'hey'. And he started pouting.

"Thank you." He replied and I think he actually meant it.

"Let the dog go, Zero." I order.

He starts grumbling about me being bossy. I childishly stick my tongue out at him.

"We'll take the girls to the headmaster." Zero said.

I had forgotten about the day class girls.

"Good! Now that everyone has their jobs we shall proceed."

Kaname takes Aido and Akatsuki back to the moon dorms, zero slings the girls over his shoulders and begin to take them to the headmasters office. Pulling my mini first aid kit out of my bag I begin to bandage Yuki's hand. When I'm done Yuki looks at her neatly bandaged hand.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Yuki asks.

"I get hurt… like a lot." I show her the scared palms of my hands. "Due to my clumsiness I fall a lot and I always hand to bandage my own hands. Plus when my parents were alive I went to a lot of circus camps and the trapezes make your hands really raw."

"wow." Was all she said.

"Yeah any way, can I go to sleep yet?"

* * *

**thank you for reading**

**kaname- read and review**

**they already read it...**

**Q- who should kurosei be paired with kaname, zero or akatsuki?**

**MF- Gr.**


	4. Chapter 3

**ELLO MY MINONS WHO ARE GOIGN TO KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATE FOR HOW MANY MONTHS...?  
EH... I LOST COUNT... PLESE DONT KILL ME! I WANT TO LIVE...  
THE EXCUSES ARE THE SAME AS LAST TIME BUT THE UTIMATE EXCUSE IS THAT MY KEYBOARD ON MY COMPUTER BROKE...**

**SO I HAD TO TYPE THIS ON MY IPOD WHICH IS VERY HARD...**  
**THERE WLL BE MUTIPLE SPELLING MISTAKES ECAUSE EVEN THOUGH MY LOVLY BETA WHO TOOK A HOUR OUT OF HER TIME AND 3 CUPS OF COFFEE APARENTLY TO FIX THIS THE CHAPTER HAS BEEN THROUGH 4 DIFFRENT IPOD/COMPUTERS...**

**KANAME-I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDNT EVEN TRY TO FIX YOUR COMPUTER FOR 2 MONTHS...  
****ME-YOU WERE COUNTING  
KANAME-...  
SEBASTIAN-YES BUT SHE HAS BEEN SPENDING TIME WITH ME AND THE YOUNG MASTER...  
ME-SEBBY AND KANA THIS DAY KEEPS GETTIN BETTER! SEBBY YOU THANK OUR 4 REVIEWERS AND KANA YOU SAY THE DISCLAIMER!  
SEBASTIAN-DEMONIC ANGEL WOULD LIKE TO THANK MANDY SPADES, METAL FLOWERS, LAWLIETTEE H. SAPHIREE (ME-CAN I CALL YOU LELE CAUSE YOUR SCREEN NAME IS LOOOOONG) AND THE ANON REVIEW WHOS SCREEN NAME IS KANAME?  
ME-HOW DARE YOU INPERSINATE KANA! BUT ILL LET IT PASS CAUSE YOU REVIEWED..*SIPS TEA*  
KANAME- DEMONIC ANGEL DOES NOT OWN VISCOUNT DRUITT, VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR US... HOWEVER SHE DOES OWN KUROSEI, THE NIGHTSHADE KNIVES AND HER JAPANESE TEA CUP...**

* * *

Chapter 3  
I wake up the next morning to someone knocking loudly on my door. Not being a morning person I march groggily up to my door and slam it open. Scowling I glare at the person who I have not bothered to identify yet.  
"Who are you and what do you want? Make it fast I want to go back to sleep!"  
"Its Y-Y-Yuki and the headmaster wanted to talk to you." She stutters.  
"Oh. Hey Yuki. Just let me get dressed and we'll be off!" I chirp happily staring sleepy eyed up at the younger girl.  
I motioned for her to follow me into the room. I grab a dark purple spaghetti strap that shows a couple inches of my mid-drift, a pair of grey ripped skinny jeans and a pair of silver two inch wedges. As I walk out of the bathroom, I braid my hair in one thick strand and throw it over my shoulder. I quickly grab canned iced latte out of my mini-fridge and start to walk out the door. Yuki keeps standing in the same spot she was in as I walk in front of her.  
"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my butt?" I glace behind me suspiciously.  
"I didn't know you had a tattoo." She says.  
"I have three actually."  
She blinks in surprise. "Don't they hurt?"  
"Not really pricings hurt more, and I have five of them." She makes a weird face, "Anyway let's get going don't want to keep him waiting to long."

I continue down the hall.  
Yuki slowly follows. As we walk to the headmaster's office I realize what the day was.  
"Hey Yuki, do you remember what today is?"  
"No..." She replies slowly.  
"It's St. chocolates day! So what you going to get Ka-na-me?"  
She blushes bright red as if her face had suddenly turned into a tomato.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Now, now Yuki, don't lie to sweet aunt Kurosei. I bet you just haven't made them yet."  
"You're right..."  
I snort. Of course I'm right! I am Kurosei Ichiryu and that means I'm always right! I strike a pose.  
"Umm. Kurosei-Chan what are you doing?"  
"Hee hee. Just talking to myself... No biggy... But I haven't made any yet either... So maybe we could make them together!"  
She nods excitedly. I giggle and link arms with her. Pulling her along stumbling all over the place like she's drunk.  
As we arrive at the headmasters office I burst through the door and yell, "the queen is here!" They had mater jumps back surprised at my sudden and loud entrance. When I look at their faces they are all completely serious. Kaname and zero aren't even glaring at each other.  
"Why so serious? I mean if this is about the vampire thing my lips are sealed. But seriously everyone in this room getting along is weird... Zero should be glaring daggers at Kaname or yelling at the headmaster and breaking his desk.  
Headmaster should be crying because of zero glaring at him and broke his desk or jumping around with hearts and sparkles around his head like a female. "You're fine, Kaname, 'cause you're always serious..."  
They all blink at my calmness.  
"You seem to be taking this very well." Kaname states.  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Any normal person would be freaking out."  
I blink. "Since when have I been normal...?"  
No one answers and crickets chirp in from background.  
"So now that the matter is resolved I have some cupcakes to make!"  
"Wait! Would you join the disciplinary committee?" The headmaster cries desperately, clinging to my arm.  
"Uh, Sure... Just let go of my arm."  
"Great another hopeless cause for me to deal with." Zero says.  
I turn to him and glare. The headmaster gulps remembering my episode about rain.  
I stand right in front of him and glare up at him.  
"I'll have you know I'm a black belt in hapkido, can use multiple types of  
swords, daggers and darts, I have been shooting guns since I was five, I got my first crossbow at the age of seven and won my first street fight when I was nine! I am anything but dead weight!"  
With that, I grabbed Yuki's arm and slammed the door behind me. I dragged Yuki to the headmasters kitchen and handed her the list of ingredients.  
"Gather all these ingredients and put them on the table. We got two hours before class starts. Do not start cooking till I get back we don't need you burning the kitchen down."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to run for a little while to cool down before I go back in there and pound his face into a wall till all that's left is bloody pulp. The headmaster would have a fit but that make it better!"  
With that, I kick off my wedges so I don't break my neck and run off.

Yuki POV  
As Kurosei left, zero came into the kitchen.  
"Where did she go?" He muttered under his breath.  
"She said something about running." I say to answer his question and began taking ingredients out of the cabinets.  
"Why would she be running and why did she leave you of all people in the kitchen alone?!"  
"She went running so that she wouldn't go back in there and pound his face into a wall till all that's left is bloody pulp.' I paused seeing his surprise at those words coming from me."Her words not mine, and I'm not cooking yet.  
Kurosei-Chan said not to start cooking until she got back so that I wouldn't burn the kitchen down. I thought that would happen, though, 'cause I'm an excellent cook."  
He made a face as if disagreeing with me. I huff and go back to what I was doing.  
"Whatever. The headmaster demanded I apologize so I have to find her."  
I blink. Zero apologizing that's new. He walks out the door and then the  
Headmaster comes out of his office asking the same exact questions. I groan.

3rd person POV  
Just as Kurosei enters the forest, she hears another pair of footsteps not far.  
Grabbing on to one of the low hanging branches she pulls herself up. Clinging to the branch she carefully works her way up into the foliage of the tree. Almost falling more than one Kurosei makes her way over to a sturdy branch. She hangs from the branch by her hands. Spying a branch parallel to the one she is hanging from she begins to swing back and forth.  
"Just like the parallel bars, Kurosei. Just higher up than usual. One…two …three." She says to herself, determined.  
With that, she launches herself through the air.  
Zero walks through the trees trying to find the missing girl when he hears a rustle of leaves. Glancing up he sees a flash of purple flying between the branches. He holds his breath as she launches herself over the three foot gap and catches the other branch in her hands. How did this girl who barely manages to stand up right launch herself through trees like a trained acrobat? While lost in his thoughts zero didn't notice her jump a couple trees over. That is until he looked back up and noticed she was gone. He didn't know she had circled around and had already went back to the headmasters kitchen and continued to look for her.  
Kurosei POV  
I giggled to myself as I walked back to the headmaster's house. Zero is such an idiot; he didn't think I could tell he was following me. As I walk into the kitchen Yuki looks up in surprise.  
"Everything ready?" I ask eager to get started.  
"Ya. So what are we making?"  
"I was thinking a chocolate fudge cupcake with red colored vanilla butter cream icing and a white chocolate heart decoration."  
I grin when she licks her lips.  
"Shall we get started?"  
By the time we are finished everything is covered in flour and sugar including us. But we had a dozen cupcakes ready to go! High fiving we run back our dorms to change into our uniforms. Changing in record time we dash out if the dorm and burst into the classroom.  
The teacher goes to open her mouth but I cut her off.  
"Ichiryu, cross, your-"  
"We are NOT late," the bell rings." The rest of you are simply early."  
The teacher huffs; not happy at being proven wrong by a student. I smile sweetly.  
"I don't like it when she does that it makes her look like a rabid animal."  
Someone from the back of the class says.  
"Why thank you whoever said that. I shall take that as a complement."  
I skip up to my seat beside zero and plop down.  
"Hey zero have a pleasant walk in the woods?"  
He growls in response. I giggle and lean back in my seat to take a nap with a teasing smile on my face.  
~30 min later~  
I snap up as a ruler comes down by my face.  
"Hey! That's my face not a fly!"  
"Since you have been paying such close attention to my class why don't you explain to us how to solve and graph linear equations.""Which way?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well. Basically it's the same concept but with two different equations. The first one is y=mx+b and the second is y-y1=m(x-x1). In the first equation y is any y coordinate, x is the x coordinate from the same ordered pair and m is always slope. While b is the y intercept or where the line intercepts the y-axis. In the second equation y coordinate is y1, x coordinate is x1 and m is slope. For equation one you solve for b and in equation two you solve for slope intercept form or y. When you solve for slope intercept form the y intercept is the number without a variable; also known as the consent term. To graph the equation you plot your y intercept on your y-axis and convert the slope to a fraction. To plot the slope you start at your y-intercept and go up as many as the top number or the numerator and over as many as the denominator. The same if the slope is negative except you go down instead of up.'  
I look up innocently at the teacher. "Would you like for me to explain how to solve slope too?"  
"Umm. No, please don't."  
At this moment, the phone on her desk rings. When she answer it she speaks to whoever called her quietly for a few moments and then hangs up.  
"Miss Ichiryu, the headmaster would like to see you in his office."  
I groan and sit back up from where I was about to continue my nap. Zero and Yuki were still asleep. Lucky them!  
I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk our if class as slowly as possible. I slam the classroom door behind me and continue down the hall. As I arrive at his office I slam open the door and glare at him.  
"What do you want? You're the third person to interrupt my sleep and I'm not happy 'bout that." I drawl out with a slight country accent. Which is now showing up due to the fact I'm too annoyed to hide my southern heritage.  
"Oh well this morning I didn't get to give you a armband and your weapon."  
"Weapon?" I say instantly perking up.  
"Yes. Every disciplinary member is issued a weapon for self-defense only." He stresses that last part majorly.  
I know I'm impulsive but I don't do things like hurting someone without a reason. Most of the time at least... I roll my eyes and motion for him to show me the weapon. He pulls out a katana with a silver colored blade and black nightshade patterns on the blade also.  
"That looks like the pattern on my throwing knives." I mutter quietly under my breath. Well I thought I said it quietly.  
"What throwing knives?"  
I giggle nervously," I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Kurosei, I'm going to need you to show me those knives."  
I sigh and pull my knives out from the sheath I hid under my skirt strapped to my thigh. I lay the carefully sharpened and polished knives out on his desk the 5 blades shining in the light.  
"My mother gave these to me. Be careful." I say as he goes to pick one up.  
"They are taken care of so carefully and look brand new! Have they ever been used?"  
"Of course they have multiple times. Why would I carry something I'm not going to use?"  
I roll my eyes once again and slip the knives back into the sheath. Then I grab the katana and place the belt connected to the sheath around my waist.  
Holding the armband in my hand, I wave as I exit the office.  
"Talk to you later, headmaster." I call over my shoulder my country accent once again hidden.  
~time skip~  
I arrive at the gates of the moon dorm with Yuki in tow. The fan girls are already there and have mobbed the gates. I sigh and pull a blow horn out if my bag motioning for Yuki to cover her ears. I push down the button on the top. The fan girls quiet down and turn to the noises source. I grin and release the horn.  
"Okay girlies and guys! Get into your respective lines and wait for the night class! There will be no pushing shoveling or fighting you will all get your turn to see them. If any of the rules are not followed you will answer directly to me, the headmaster or zero. The punishment for breaking these rules is after class detention for two weeks. That means no night class. Yuki will continue to explain the rules."  
I motion for Yuki to continue to explain the rules. Everything goes as it does in the manga except for the part when zero gave Yuki's chocolate to Kaname.  
Wait.  
"Yuki! We have an emergency!"  
"What is it?!"  
"We forgot about the cupcakes!"  
"Eh. Is that all?"She sweat drops.  
"Is that all! Is that all! This is the only way for you to express your love and devotion for kana-chan."  
"Ehh." She says blushing.  
Ok I might have gone a bit over board with the viscount Druitt moment but still...  
I grab her arm and drag her to the headmasters house once again. I pile up all the boxes that have the cupcakes in them into her arms (except the headmasters and Zero's) and walk on to the classrooms. When we arrive at the classroom, I slam open the door startling some of the people or vamps there.  
"I have graced you with my presence! Bow down before me! Mwa hahahaha!" Kaname sweat dropped...  
"Kurosei-san do you need something?"  
I stop my evil laughter and look out the door...  
"What am I here for? I am here to poison you all with the deliciousness of my cupcakes!"  
"And where would they be?"  
"Yuki has them... She's kind of slow... Oh here she is!" I say as Yuki stumbles through the door.  
"Sorry I'm late Kurosei-Chan."  
"It's fine Yuki I can't expect a new minion to know everything.." I pat her head. "Anyway behold the awesomeness of cake!" I begin throwing the boxes to their respective owners. They all catch them mid flight with one hand!  
"Come on Kurosei! We got to go!"  
"But I want to stay! I'll stay here to make sure Hanabusa stays put like a good dog and you can go play cop with the day class girlies who sneak out. Kay, Kay, good!" I say shoving her out the door.  
After she is gone, I walk over to one of the oversized windows and plop myself down on the sill of one. Everyone's eyes follow me as I move around the room.  
"Hey! What's with all the staring vamps? I'm just here to make sure little puppy's don't wander off from their owners and get in trouble... Pay me no attention."  
The teacher eyes me. Well I think he was trying to.. Look like he had a lazy eye to me...  
"Please continue class sensei she won't leave even if we told her to and if we try to remove her she will more than likely draw her weapons." Kaname says in a monotone. The teacher sighs but otherwise continues with class... I grin this is way more interesting then algebra!

* * *

**SEBBY-I HATE DOGS... CATS ARE MUCH BETTER...  
ME-AGREED...  
KANA-CATS DO NOT FOLLOW COMANDS THOUGH...  
ME&SEBBY-*GLARE*  
GRELL-SOO COLD AND UNWAVERING!  
ME-GRELL THESE ARE MY MEN GO PLAY WITH WILL OR THE UNDERTAKER  
GRELL- PRESS THE LOVLY BTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! OH HOW I WISH IT WAS A LOVLY SHADE OF CRIMSON RED!**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	5. Authors Note

Dear meh peeps~

It saddens meh to say that until I get a few more reviews I wont be continuing/updateing this story… I sowy to the people who read it… but the lack of feed back is a bit discourageing… I have the chapters written and all but they need typed… so~ if I get enough reviews before may 30 ill post the chapters over the summer…. -_-" I really enjoy writing this story however my fandomns change really quickly if I do not get enough reviews in this section of FF,,, ^-^

Demonic angel 7~ out!


	6. Chapter 4

**DEMONIC~HELLO MY MINIONS! I HAVE RETURNED WITH A CHAPTER LONGER THEN ANYTHING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN BEFORE... I EXPECT AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS! XD  
DEMONIC~I WILL BE UPDATEING OVER THE SUMMER... HOWEVER I DO NOT KNOW EXACT DATES!  
****CIEL~ OF COURSE YOU DONT... BUT I AM THE QUEENS WAT-  
DEMONIC~JUST BE QUIET CIEL NO ONECARES ABOUT YOUR TITLE... -_-"  
LIZZY~ THE DARK COLORS KUROSEI WEARS ARE NOT CUTE AT ALL!  
DEMONIC~UGH JUST SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU... WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY! I TOLD SEBASTIAN AND CLAUDE TO SHOW UP!  
CIEL~ MY BUTLER HAD BUISNESS TO ATTEND TO... I CAME INSTEAD...  
LIZZY~ I FOLLOWED CIEL...  
DEMONIC~CIEL THANK THE REVIEWERS... LIZZIE YOUR IN CHARGE OF DISCLAIMER...**

**CIEL~ DEMONIC ANGEL WOULD LIKE TO THINK BOODUDE, ZEROFAN1256, NIX, GUEST REVIEWER AND HER OH SO WONDERFL BETA METAL FLOWERS... WHOS REVIEW WAS QUITE... INTERESTING...  
DEMONIC~ NO THATS HER USUAL REACTION... NO WORRIES CIEL...  
LIZZY~ DEMONIC ANGEL DOES NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND SHE ALSO DOES NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER... BECAUSE IF SHE OWNED BLACK BUTLER... THE PLOT WOULD BE SO MESSED UP PEOPLE WOULD THINK SHES INSANE-DEMONIC~WHICH I AM- HOWEVER SHE DOES OWN KUROSEI, KARI (SHE DOESNT APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER... JUST METIONED) AND ALL THEIR BELONGINGS... METALFLOWERS OWNS JEZEBEL**

**R&R EVERYONE! ALL REVIEWS ACCEPTED.. INCLUDEIONG CRITIZUM AND FLAMES! POSTIVE REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH LIKED THOUGH!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning I am once again woken up by someone banging on my door. What is up with these people! I roll off my bed and land with a thump on the floor. On school days I can understand because I tend not to get up easily. But on Saturday! That's a load of bull.

"Who is it?" I groan tiredly.

"Umm…. It's Yuki. The headmaster wanted to see you. He said something about a new student."

I was out of that door before she finishes her sentence and was running across campus dragging Yuki behind me. After shoving my way between an arguing Zero and Kaname, I burst into the headmaster's office in all my freshly awoken glory. The headmaster jumps clearly not expecting me to appear so suddenly. Attempting to regain what dignity I have left I push my glasses where they had begun to fall off the bridge of my nose in my quick rush to get to the office. I had to wear them today because my contact order had not yet came in. the headmaster holds up an application for with a death threat attached to it. Apparently Jez had some monster while filling out the form and was going to make the headmaster even more feminine if she didn't get to room with her friends.

"I assume that you already knew about this." He says motioning toward the application with slight uneasiness.

Now for all you people, who are confused about what's going on, allow me to explain. I've been at cross academy for about 2 weeks now and during my first week here I realized that if i'm going to do anything or make any difference I needed a bit of help. Meaning I needed to call in reinforcements. So I mailed my most trusted minions and friends Jezebel (AKA-Jez) and Kari. According to there responses Jez would be here ASAP and Kari would be here around the winter formal/ball thing. Just in time for the end of the Shizuka arc. Now back to the present!

"So can I go to the airport to pick her up? Please?!" I ask excitedly.

He sweat drops nervously. Maybes he is afraid ill blow up again if he tells me no. good thing to because I would. Yuki looks at the scene in front of her slightly amused.

"I guess but on one condition!" the headmaster announces.

Rolling my eyes I whine impatiently, "what?"

"You have to take zero or Kaname with you."

I raise an eyebrow. That's all. I expected him to say quit blowing up the chemistry lab or correcting the teachers or quit threatening to tie up the fan girls, duct tape their mouths and stuff them in my closet. I say nothing not wanting to jinx the very lenient requirements. I quickly run out the door grabbing the arm of a temporally surprised Kaname who was still being glared at a very angry Zero. He lets me drag him for about thirty seconds and then suddenly stops causing me to fall and land on my butt.

"Hey! That hurt!" I exclaim indignantly.

"Exactly where do you think you are dragging me?" he asks completely ignoring my exclamation of pain.

"Well i'm going to an airport to pick up one of my partners in crime. You remember Jezebel from when you were snooping in my mind right?"

"Unfortunely."

"Ya well the headmaster said that if I wanted to go pick her up I had to take you or zero with me. Zero is on his man period," he grimaces at my choice of words, "so I went for the next best choice." I explain quickly eager to get moving.

He raises an eyebrow.

"And you aren't going to change before you leave?" Kaname inquires.

I look down at my oversized t-shirt and shorts that a hardly seen from beneath the shirt. There's nothing wrong with my clothes. Kaname must have read my expression or my mind like the creeper pureblood he is -_Note to self get Jez or Zero to help you put up a mind block-_ because he face palmed and pushed me towards the girls dorm.

"Just go change in to something for presentable." He says annoyed.

I roll my eyes but I do what he asks because I don't want to ruin my chances of going to get Jez at the airport. I walk out of my dorm room careful not to wake all the others so that the fact of Kaname waiting outside doesn't cause a riot. On my way out I make sure to grab my brush and my huge bag.

"Does this meet your approval oh annoying one?" I ask sarcastically motioning toward my gray sequined off shoulder top, black skinny jeans, and charcoal knee high boots with three inch wedge heel.

He says nothing and begins to walk toward the gate where a limo had appeared while I was changing. Upon seeing it I sweat dropped. Of all vehicles we had to take the one that would cause the most trouble. I slide into the limo after Kaname and sit down in one of the plush leather seats. God these are comfortable. I close the door with a loud thump and receive an icy glare from the grumpy pureblood.

"You didn't have to slam the door." He states plainly.

"Good thing I didn't then." I chirp.

"How far is this airport?" he asks already annoyed with my antics.

"Only two hours."

His eye twitches but he says nothing and stares in front of him looking like he wants to destroy something. I giggle quietly to myself and then I start to weave my long hair into a thick braid and I tie it back with hair elastic with a purple butterfly on it. After that I brush my bangs out of my eyes slightly so that I can put on my eyeliner without stabbing myself. Some eyeliner, lip-gloss, mascara and eye shadow later i'm sitting and having a staring contest with the wall of the car. If you can even call a limo a car. Kaname ignores my actions and proceeds to work on a pile of paper he had brought with him and cleverly hid where you couldn't see it. I don't know how you hide a three inch thick stack of papers in the small pocket in a trench coat but he managed to.

"You're a workaholic!" I announce randomly.

Kaname looks up at me, blinks and then goes back to working on his papers. I sigh and pull my black butler manga out of my bag. While reading it I begin to giggle sadistically when Sebastian begins to destroy the zombies that were attacking Ciel and Lizzy. For that I receive a raised eyebrow and then another sweat drop from Kaname when I shove the picture of a demon butler surrounded by dead bodies, covered in blood and smiling innocently in his face. For the rest of the ride we sit in silence with the exception of the occasional giggle from me and the last hour flies by.

When we finally arrive at the airport Jez's plane had just landed meaning we had about ten minutes to get in the airport. This wouldn't have been a problem if it didn't seem like EVERYONE in Japan had decided to come to the same exact place. It was so crowded that I couldn't move an inch without bumping into Kaname who was behind me or the smelly fat guy in front of me. Soon the announcer person….. Well announces that the passengers would be exiting the plane.

"So what exactly does this friend of yours look like?" Kaname asks.

I shift uncomfortably.  
"Umm…. We haven't exactly met in person before….." I smile sheepishly.

He for like the billionth time today…. Face palms. People seem to do that a lot around me.

"Then how exactly are we going to identify her?" his eye was twitching again…

"With this." I reply simply holding up me wrist which was adorned by a custom made charm bracelet. The charms glitter and reflect the light somewhat magically. "Jez will have a bracelet exactly like this. Plus we can always use my sign." I continue while pulling a bright colored flashing sign out of my bag.

Cue a sweat dropping Kaname.

Jezebels PoV

I took a deep breath and stared again at my packed suitcase and laptop. Today was the day. Did I really want to do this? Did I really want to leave my family to stay in Japan for a few years? Of course, but…I've never lived anywhere outside the states. But Demonic needed my help. She wouldn't tell me why, but she sent me a plane ticket. I convinced my parents that it was all some foreign exchange thing my school was doing, which it was. Kinda. In an obscure point of view.  
"Jez!" my dad called from outside, "You need to go now if you want to get on your plane!"  
"Coming!" I shouted before shoving my laptop into my suitcase and zipping it shut. I easily carried it outside and into the car trunk. I didn't pack much, really. The only things I wear are normal jeans, comfortable tees, and maybe a necklace.  
"We're late," Dad smirked before turning the car on, "But you know that never matters with us."  
My Dad likes to drive at the speed limit…or a little bit above. He commutes to Washington so he has lots of experience driving. That's a plus for me because we're never worried about being late, so I don't have to wake up very early. Dad drove quickly over to the nearest airport.  
"I love you, Jez. Are you sure you'll be okay there?" he looked at me with concern and messed up my brown hair and blond highlights.  
"Yeah," I smiled happily, "My friend…Kurosei goes to the same school."  
I still haven't gotten to calling Demonic by her real name.  
Dad shrugged, "Okay then. You need help getting to your plane?"  
"Nope," I said and heaved my suitcase out of his car, "I've got it."  
"Bye Jez," he waved, "See you."  
I rolled my eyes and hurried inside. I was still slightly late so I was the last one to board the plane.  
"We almost left without you," a person whispered to me.  
"But you didn't," I pointed out. I tried to read one of my Manga then but I fell asleep right away.

"Thank you for flying with us today and please exits the plane in a calm and orderly fashion!" A chirpy flight attendant said and then repeated the phrase in Japanese. Thank god my cousin had tried to teach me the language, so I knew the basics.  
I quickly got my suitcase down and ran through the plane so I was the first one off. I didn't like waiting in lines. Demonic had me wear some charm bracelet that was something like I'd never seen. It definitely wasn't all from the same store. The charms were so different from one another and the bracelet itself that they blended together perfectly.  
A girl that looked about my age with thick black hair weaved into a braid was holding up a neon colored sign with my name on it closely followed by a tall guy who looked really familiar. I saw a matching bracelet on her wrist. This must be her. When I waved at her the charm bracelet twinkled and it seemed to catch the attention of the guy because he pointed her towards me… she walks up to me leaving the guy behind and pulls me just put of hearing distance.  
"Hey, Jez. Nice to finally meet you in person. I assume you read my email and know why your here." She apparently hadn't had any trouble adjusting to my real name.  
"Hey Demonic, and actually no… I just filled out the form and sent it… I forgot to read the actual letter… What kind of trouble are you in? Mobsters? Serial killers? A mob of stupid fans out to get you?" I teased.  
"I'm not in trouble. I need your help putting our favorite people into trouble." She chuckled, "You're still into Vampire Knight, right?"  
"What? Of course! "I was curious. My brown eyes gazed inquiringly at her.  
"What would you say if I told you that in return for helping me with my evil plans, you could meet Ichiru and Hanabusa?" Demonic smirked. She already knew my answer, but I had to clarify something.  
"Ichiru…as in Kiryu and Hanabusa... as in Aido. Please tell me that you're not screwing with me," I suppressed the excitement in my voice. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!  
"The very same," she confirmed. I blinked.  
"I will be your partner in crime, your henchman, you slave…anything! Oh my god!" I exclaimed and jumped up and down. Man, I shouldn't have drunk that Monster…or that coffee…  
"Huh. You really are hyper in real life," she noticed and linked her arm through mine, "So, partner in crime, shall we go make our favorite character's lives a living hell?"  
"Yes!" I smiled widely. Oh my god! I thought it might be kind of dramatic to meet my friend, but I never imagined this!

Kurosei PoV

Oi, that girl is energetic. She told me she was but I really didn't believe her…. That was a mistake on my part (-.-).

"Come on Kaname is waiting over there." I say impatiently pointing where I left him.

"Kaname as in Kuran Kaname!"

"Yes! What part of we are in the world of vampire knight did you not understand!"

Realizing I hurt her feelings, I say, "Sorry I have not had my daily dosage of caffeine."

"Oh my god! You mean everyone in vampire knight is real?"

I nod my head slowly, hoping that she does not screech… I thought to soon, I think as a fan girl scream erupts from her mouth which receives us a lot of dirty and weird looks. I wince and rub my ears. She makes me look like a perfect angel.

"My poor sensitive ears_."_ I whine.

"Face of perfect innocence." She says using her hand to make an imaginary circle around her head.

I roll my eyes and begin to drag her out the door by her ear. We finally arrive at the car and when I reach to open the door but had to grab Jez before she tried to start doing cartwheels across the parking lot. She should _not_ have had that caffeine! I caught up with her and grabbed her ear. I dragged her over to Kaname's car.

"Kaname!" I yell across the airport.

"What?" he asked slightly amused staring at my predicament.

"Come on!" I exclaimed pulling Jez into a headlock. She started to squeeze my arm with her chin. That was going to be sore later. We start to make our way out of the airport shoving several people out of the way. Before we could get to the car Kaname had already gotten in and locked the door.

"Open the door." I yell.

"Why would I do that?" he rolled the window down a bit, but not down enough so that I could shove Jez through. I probably could. She was skinny enough.

"If you don't ill tell Yuki you were being mean to me and put you in a six by six foot square room with Jez and a pack of monster!"

His eyes widen slightly realizing that my friend has a very large sugar and caffeine problem. He slowly opens the door, and I expected Jez glomp him, but instead she planted her feet firmly on the ground and crossed her arms.

"What is it now?" I wished her caffeine high would be over soon.

"I want to be a ninja and slide in through the window at the top of the car," she said stubbornly. I looked to Kaname evilly and nod. The window was open at the top from the ride here. Jez squealed and climbed like a monkey onto the top and slid down into the car. She _then_ preceded glomp him.

I slide into the car and close the door behind me. I turn to Jez who is still glomping Kaname, who is starting to look uneasy. I sigh this is going to be a long ride.

"Jezebel Sanders if you do not let go right now I'll tell Ruka and~ you will be grounded from all things that have caffeine in them!"

She immediately stops hugging/glomping and starts sulking.

"But, but, but. Demonic~ please don't! I beg of you! I'll behave! Promise!"

"Swear on your Max Ride 'saving the world and other extreme sports book'? Because that's the only one I don't have~ and they don't sell them here!"

Her eyes widen and she nods in a rapid pace holding her bag to her chest tightly.

"But that's the one where Ari turns good! Ari's my favorite!" she wailed.

"_Good girl!"_ I say condescendingly handing her a rainbow colored lollipop. Which she sticks in her mouth and eats happily. I take a deep breath and rub my temple. Hopefully this sugar rush will wear off soon. I should have gotten Kari to help me with this!

"Who's Kari?" Kaname asks.

"One of my friends from the states. She'll becoming around winter break. We plan to take over the school with our awesomeness." He sighs and turns to Jez.

"_Why did you call Kurosei Demonic?"_

**JEZPOV**

"I call her Demonic because I'm this author on fanfiction called Metal Flowers and she's Demonic Angel. We've never really met before now. So that wasn't safe, was it? I mean, what if she was some internet predator or something? I read this creepy book called Want 2 go Private? Once and I was scarred for live. Don't read it. Ever. Hey, am I talking a lot? I can't tell. People tell me I talk a lot when I'm on Monster, and I'm almost always on Monster. When I'm not on Monster, sometimes I'm just really quiet. Hey, did you know that when I drink Monster, I feel tired _before_ I get hyper? It's weird, but it runs in our family. My grandpa will drink a bunch of coffee, fall asleep for fifteen minutes, and then he's ready to do whatever. Demonic who was the person you told me about again? The one that we are trying to stop. I'm not very good at remembering things."

"Huh?" she looked at me in surprise that I was giving her a chance to speak, "uh ill tell you later."

"Do you want me to be less hyper? It's cool because I can kind of control how happy and hyper I am. But sometimes it backfires and I feel all empty." I shared.

"Uh…" she stared at Kaname who again shrugged, "Sure."

"Okay!" I said happily and shut up. I took a few deep breaths. It wasn't working. Oh well, it very rarely did when I was hyped up on Monster, "Hey Demonic, when do I get to meet Ichiru?"

"Soon," she said vaguely.

"Hey Demonic…" I started but I felt Kaname staring at me.

"You've managed to summersault over all of Kurosei's cryptic comments. How?" he was intrigued.

"Oh, I had this friend named Kaitlyn and she always spoke in vague answers. She liked to confuse me by never giving me a straight answer and I learned to look in between the lines. Hey Kaname do you have a sister?"

"Stop asking so many questions!" Demonic groaned.

I nodded, "Sorry. Hey Demonic, aren't you my boss for the time that I'm in Japan?"

"Uh…I guess. I have the plan, after all," she shrugged and stared out the window.

"What plan?" Kaname was showing some signs of panic.

I ignored Kaname. Demonic told me not to share what we knew, "Hey Demonic, if you're my boss then can I call you Captain?"

"No!" she said, "Why the heck would you call me captain!? I'd rather we be partners!"

I saluted her, "Aye Aye, Captain!"

"Wait, Jez is short for Jezebel right?" Kaname asked

I wiggled my eyebrows at him, "yes it does stand for Jezebel, Kaname. Getting any ideas?"

"What does Jezebel mean?" Demonic asked innocently. She knew it meant _something_, but she didn't know exactly what.

"Well, in the bible she was a very evil queen," I pouted but then smirked, "But in today's modern demon lingo, it mean vampire whor-"

"Enough!" Kaname barked, "While you two may love sharing innuendoes-"

"We do!" we both chirped. I think the Monster was wearing off and by the relieved looks of Demonic and Kaname, they knew it too. I'd have to save the rest of the Monster in my bag for another day.

"While you two may love doing that, I do not," he finished, "So save your squealing for your dorm rooms."

"We can talk about Ichiru!" I exclaimed.

"You need to check your stories first," Demonic reminded me and I pouted.

"I know. I wonder if Pennycat and Bobo have reviewed!" I squealed and whipped out my iPhone. I continued to busy myself with Fanfiction related things.

* * *

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER- WHAT YOUR FAVORITE ANIME OF ALL TIME?! I NEED SOME NEW STUFF TO WATCH SO FEEL FREE TO GIVE A LIST... XD**

**PUSH THE BEAUTIFUL BUTTON OR I WILL SET GRELL AND THE UNDERTAKER ON YOU!  
GRELL~OHH I BET TEY WOULD LOOK BEAUTIFUL COVERED IN RED!  
UNDERTAKER~ TE HEHEHE ILL TAKE A LOOK AT THIER INSIDES... EVERY DEAD BODY HAS A STORY!**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V **


End file.
